A GPON system provides an integrated access standard of the latest generation broadband passive optical network based on the ITU-TG984.x standard. A GPON Transmission Convergence Layer (GPON GTC) provides two kinds of service data encapsulation methods, i.e., ATM encapsulation method and GPON Encapsulation Method (GEM), wherein the latter supports variable length encapsulation. A Transmission-container (T-CONT) is a basic control unit by which an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) controls an uplink message from an Optical Network Unit (ONU). In the GEM encapsulation method, the T-CONT bears one or more service flows, and ensures that each service flow meets different Quality of Service (Qos) requirements. A service transmission channel of the GEM encapsulation method is called as GEM Port (GEM PORT), when scheduling the uplink message from the ONU in a unicast manner, service encapsulation is first performed on the uplink message through a GEM interworking entity, and the uplink message encapsulated are then mapped to a corresponding GEM PORT, so that the uplink message is sent in the transmission time window of the T-CONT to which the GEM PORT belongs. The OLT assigns a globally unique PORT-ID of each GEM PORT for the ONU, i.e., different service flows are assigned with different PORT-IDs.
Based on different service requirements, the GPON standard defines multiple service models. The typical Ethernet service models includes N:P bridge-filtering service model and N:M bridge-mapping service model.
In the above, the N:P bridge-filtering service model of the system for scheduling uplink messages is as shown in FIG. 1. When the GPON system bears Ethernet services, the corresponding service adaptation module is a Media Access Control (MAC) bridge module which is capable of transmitting the uplink messages, received from a User Network Interface (UNI) side bridge port corresponding to the UNI port, to an Access Network Interface (ANI) side bridge port through a Vlan filter table according to a VLAN Tag field and destination MAC address of the unlink messages, the uplink messages, after being output from the ANI side bridge port, are mapped to a unique GEM interworking entity and GEM PORT, so as to create a Priority Queue (pq) to enter the T-CONT, if the uplink messages need to be mapped to different GEM PORTs according to different VLAN-Ids, it is necessary to configure multiple ANI side bridge ports.
The N:M bridge-mapping service model of the system for scheduling uplink messages is as shown in FIG. 2. In the system, each ANI side bridge port is connected with one 802.1p entity. After receiving Ethernet type uplink messages from the ANI side bridge ports, the 802.1p entity transmits the uplink messages according to a priority (P-bit) classification of each uplink message. The 802.1p entity provides 8 P-bit pointers, each of which pointing to the same GEM PORT or different GEM PORTs. The uplink messages mapped to each GEM PORT can enter the T-CONT through a pq corresponding to the GEM PORT. This model is capable of sequentially transmitting various uplink messages in a certain priority order, thereby realizing the technical solution that the uplink messages with the same VLAN-Ids and different P-bits are mapped to different GEM PORTs and pqs.
However, in the present GPON system, some OLT manufacturers do not support to configure the PORT-ID of the same GEM PORT time after time, i.e., an uplink message can only be selected to be mapped to a certain GEM PORT according to the P-bit, but different pqs cannot be created according to the P-bits. In order to solve the problem, in the related art, when the uplink messages with different P-bits are mapped to the same GEM PORT, pqs corresponding to different P-bits can be created according to a default mapping relationship between the P-bit pointers and the pqs, i.e., the uplink messages with higher P-bits enter the pq with earlier priority order, and correspondingly, the uplink messages with lower P-bits enter the pq with later priority order. However, this solution is not flexible, limited to creating pqs according to default rules. For example, in an application scenario, due to the specific needs, the uplink messages with higher P-bits need to be transmitted by selecting a pq with relatively later order. This solution cannot meet the requirement obviously, and in the related art, when the uplink messages with different P-bits are mapped to the same GEM PORT, it is also impossible to determine the number of the pqs needing to be created.